


A Cycle

by LadyAxisNeoluna



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Break Up, Comfort Sex, Divorce, M/M, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Past Relationship(s), Reconciliation, Red String of Fate, Sexual Tension, Teasing, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-07
Updated: 2012-01-07
Packaged: 2017-10-29 02:59:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/315086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAxisNeoluna/pseuds/LadyAxisNeoluna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They never had it easy, they have known centuries will pass on by without being definite on love and affections, lustful encounters and thoughts. But it is fine, they will always meet again. Mention of Norway's relationship to Canada/Vinland.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Cycle

_Act_ _I_ _\- Departure_

_"In a place deeper than gentleness, touching each other is merely pain"_

Norway closes his eyes to reflect on the last century. His mind questions why he is so masochistic with his heart and body. For a heart that yearned to be loved and body that loved to be touched. Sweden gave and promised Norway his love in earnest and in countless times pleasured him before his own needs. Yet still, Norway resisted the affection by constantly demonizing them as a selfish motive to replace Finland for the Swede. But even more still, Norway didn't even want to believe his own bitterness.

He finds it funny in hindsight how his people turned to romanticism to progress their culture and ideas. The rustic charm of the Norwegian lifestyle did not change as drastically as Denmark or Sweden, as the natural beautiful of the forest, mountains and fjords remains largely intact. They use this to defy the cultural assimilation with Sweden, yet ironically the context of the era attracted the Swedes closer, because Norway and his Norwegians were the muse of a forgotten Nordic identity, a brotherhood.

Norway found Sweden's outlook of the world similar to his, realistic and varied, at times cynical but not dismissive of hope. He even admits he can relate Sweden's façade with his, being usually quiet nations, both relatively patient, caring of their respective colonies, former Viking civilizations of related languages, history, and culture to Denmark, but the key difference regarding their personality is the downfall of their strained union.

Sweden is more willing to socialize but overly pertaining to authority as well as disconnected and inflexible with letting him leave and develop his identity. He –Norway- in turn preferred to be alone, albeit too unwitted into being dragged into war prior the union, and an inner, hot-blooded rebel that wanted true recognition. Their union is destined to fall, both of them more or less knew in their individual hearts, though the pain is seldom ceaseless in their own way.

"I…I guess this is it then" Norway said rather softly, his body surrounded by the arms of his union husband, but soon they will part ways.

"I'm not the one who wanted to leave you Norge" Sweden claims "I still insist you to stay with me" he held Norway closer to heart, "I-I need you to stay with me."

Norway grips the fabric of Sweden's back as a warning, "Please do not make it harder than it should be. I'm too aware of what's between us, it can't last. I need my true independence." Norway felt his throat strain, but fought to keep some words in check.

"…Am I that much of a bother with you? " the Swede said, his gloved hand lightly stroked the younger nation's hair. "What faults I have, I want to fix for you."

Norway pulls away from his embrace, feeling like it will collapse if nothing held together "I can never give you a clear enough answer Sverige," the Norwegian paused to look into the Swede's clearly pained eyes "without causing a deeper pain between us."

Norway broke their gaze altogether, turned his way upstairs "I will be in our room until I leave for Christiania tomorrow, I…I need to rest."

Norway clenched his hands, of anger or frustration it's not clear to him, but something in his chest wanted to die. When he is about to open the door, someone lightly seized the reaching hand. Norway didn't want to talk and let the all-too-familiar presence speak.

"Norge, let me have you in our last night together" Sweden whispered, his arms pulling Norway close to him. He feels as if part of him is to be ripped away.

Of his inner reflection, Norway placed a hand on his to-be-ex-husband's grasping hand; he decided to be for it. "…alright, my body is yours for the night" he said simply, devoid of passion or coldness, just acceptance.

He opened the door to the chilled room caused by the open balcony door, Sweden parted from Norway's side to close it while Norway began to undress, his skin crawled from the lingering cold as each garment parted from him, Sweden returned beside him to undress as well, albeit more hasted to be intimate. Eventually, both of them were stripped to nothing, kneeling before each other like countless times before. But from how Sweden scanned over Norway's body, he still looked like a fawning husband to his beautiful wife.

The Swede reached out to caress Norway's cheek and letting his well-worked hands wander down the Norwegian's sides, chest and lean defined abdomen with clear admiration.

Sweden loved Norway's body. During their first union he remembered how much leaner his other had been, how awkward their first time consummating their union is in start of many heated encounters, and how each bout of passion still feinted the deeper, true love he wanted from the critical nation.

As he touched said nation, a hitched breath tried to withhold the stead build of light pleasure trying to escape his lips. Sweden held pain over Norway still trying to avoid pleasure under his hand yet thrilled he had the capability to induce it for his love; painful words to Norway's "sense" were uttered to the newly independent nation.

"Du är mycket vacker, Norge" Sweden utter gently before he leaned to capture Norway to a gentle kiss, it had been the first loving gesture Sweden recalled with his Norway, yet for now a stinging reminder of their parting. [1]

The kiss quickly deepened as Sweden slipped his tongue for a thorough taste, relishing the saltiness of the Norwegian's mouth; he couldn't help but moan from the invasive contact.

Sweden is soft and even sweet of taste, but the deepest of his probing easily assured the Swede's influence over the Norwegian's body. The taste is heady to Norway's senses, body even warming him down his nether regions. The effect of familiar tenderness felt so beautiful to him that it made him ill to still love. Sweden parted for them and pulled him to another embrace.

"Sverige, why are you like a drug to me?" Norway wondered to him softly, still in his haze. Sweden moved his attention to Norway's neck and shoulders, to suck on to the sensitive flesh. Norway unconsciously held on to the Swede's back, arching his neck in a pleased sigh when the suck turned to a quick, sharp, painful nip that Sweden licked up after. Sweden closed in by Norway's ear.

"Funny, I thought you were my drug min kärlek" Sweden mused, he nipped Norway's earlobe as a light tease "mark me as well, to remember you by." [2]

Norway shifted for a better poise for the mark. He licked the skin above Sweden's collar before sucking it hard. Sweden groaned as his dug a hand into Norway's back. "Bite me hard, Norge". Norway sank his teeth semi-deep in as an equal pain dug in his back from his soon-to-be-ex's grip. Strangely the pain shared an assuring euphoria, a pain they shared and developed to cope with the loneliness that drew between them.

Sweden moved from the Norwegian, lightly licking his lip a bit in anticipation. Norway smiled a bit and caressed Sweden's face in turn, "do you want me on all fours or on my back? Possibly a creative one in mind?" he said simply, as if it is a fact of life.

A sad smile cracked on the older nation's lips, "Surprise me after we prepare min kärlek."

Norway nodded and knelt lower on level with Sweden's cock, precum already beaded the half-hard organ to be lapped away lightly, sucked shallowly and kissed; he heard a groaning as rough hands laced his hair to urge more. Norway complied with the need; he let saliva gather in his mouth, grasped the member firmly in his hand to guide it completely down his throat in one fluid motion. He felt it twitch from the sudden tight confinement and Sweden gasping over the sensation of the warmth of his tongue and breath. Norway's gaze lidded as he focused on moving his head with care for his partner, added to the tease of his teeth, trying to rousing the thick cock for a thorough taste of the addictive salty-sweet fluid.

Sweden unevenly breathed with shallow meeting thrusts to quicken the process. Norway dared to admit he loved to taste Sweden when they rutted. It excited him to take in the life giving fluid to be absorbed into him, as if some part of Sweden will still remain in him even when they part ways, although they had created a life before.

"Norge, I'm about to cum" Sweden cried in strain, Norway firmly stroked the cock to continue the stimulation for his suddenly absent mouth.

"Then cum, cum and let part of you be taken in me" Norway urged the Swede heatedly, he heard the Swede groan as he took in the cock as a rush of white fluid coated his tongue and right inner cheek. When it stopped, Norway savoured the cum for a long moment before swallowing it. He licked up Sweden's cock to clean up the excess before he wiped his face with his back hand.

"I want you to take me on all fours Sverige" Norway uttered, rather spent breathless, but still very willing to continue. He turned to face the headboard, on his hands and knees to be taken.

Sweden grunted somewhat and placed his hands on Norway's ass to part them. He leaned down and darted his tongue to rim the taunt hole causing Norway to tense and whine quietly. The quiet is short-lived, he gasped when he felt Sweden insert one of his fingers tentatively in, as if he is having doubts of Norway's consent for this.

"It's okay Sverige" he assured with a wince "be as gentle or rough with me as you wish, I trust you with my body."

"Mm" is his reply, Sweden probed more of his fingers inside, gently stretching Norway up and hearing out any clear protest, there is none but heavy even breathing. Before long, Norway felt his ex's cock inch its way deeper into him, his walls clenching to reject it but settled when the tip brushed his sensitive prostate. The Norwegian felt his body shiver, more so knowing he will never feel this sensation with Sweden anymore. He tried to relax for what's to come.

"Sverige, you feel wonderful" Norway praised, grasping the sheets in a soft moan as Sweden held his cock and teasing the slit. It had always been odd to feel this level of intimacy with Sweden, he had been his first and only, but he never questioned Sweden about possible lovers after him, there is no point asking now.

"I love to please you Norge, your love and happiness means everything to me."

Sweden held on to Norway's hips and slowly started a good pace for them to adjust to. Norway began to cry out laboured over each sweet hit; the friction is sending ripples of pleasure that pooled thickly. Pure desire is flowing through him, the slight pain mending with the sensation.

"Faster Sverige, I need you to release my pain!" the Norwegian begged, his grip on the sheets practically trying to tear the seams.

Sweden fed off the needy energy of his dear ex, it would be the last time he would ever have him "our pain" he grunted as the pace increased to near inhuman speed and force.

"And pleasure" he wrapped an arm around Norway's middle to pull him back upright for a loose embrace, "are one in the same."

In one final thrust, the two nations released to their rapture, bodies heated of blooded passion, salted with each other's sweat of work, and for Norway to finally let his tired self into Sweden's arms, lingering for a moment to even their breath. Norway released all over Sweden's hand while he felt an abnormal amount of cum coating inside of him, he slowly removed himself from Sweden's cock as the sensation of cum leaked out soon after.

The bed shifted, Norway watched Sweden take a bowl with two clean pieces of linen cloth and dampened them with the available water pitcher. He let Sweden clean the sweat, seminal fluid and even light blood while he cleaned his ex-husband in return; they stayed silent with the long adapted ritual.

Sweden took the sheets to drape over them. Norway settled himself in Sweden's arms to eventually fall into the dark of sleep, just before he left consciousness, something warm started to soak on his bitten shoulder.

Sweden...is crying for him.

"Jag älskar dig… Norge, och jag kommer alltid att göra det." [3]

Everything felt cold to Norway that moment on.

oOoOo

Norway eyes shot open from sleep, his hands gripping his sheets from the apparent shock through his system. The Norwegian struggled to prop himself up and rubbed the rheum away, but to his surprise, light drop of tears began to roll down his cheeks.

'I've been crying again?' Norway thought, lightly wiping the stray drops away. The union ended over a century ago, he is over it, right?

"Why am I even crying? I never wanted to be in a union with Sverige in the first place. What went on between us is really nothing to me, nothing at all" he tried to convince himself. Norway felt his head for a possible fever, but no sign of unusual heat. With a tired sigh, he decided to get up early for the day.

When he entered his personal bathroom, his image on the mirror is more dishevelled and tired than usual. He blinked to see a 'ghost' approach him from behind, the ghost wrapped his weightless arms around him, closing in an imagined whisper.

_"Jag älskar dig…"_

He touched the reflective surface, and the 'ghost' faded from his view. Norway looked at himself sadly before closing his eyes in broken admission this once and only to himself.

"Jeg elsker deg også ... Sverige" [4]

_"We will surely overcome, the cruel dawn. The path that's just for us"_

_Act II – Blurring Lines_

The three of them met up with Canada in Montreal.

Denmark and Canada were rather close to each other while Sweden and Norway looked to each other warily. Denmark thought it was a good idea for them to go on a casual meeting for the evening and Canada smiled when he wished the Swede and Norwegian wouldn't mind too much of the arrangement.

Said nations, were collectively unsure about it but did agree. Over the day, the four of them caught up with general happenings while out to tour the city, the snow is relatively cleared and the weather is at least co-operative, not that the four would expect it to last for long.

Sweden didn't know what to mention to Norway without causing any tension between them, but the Swede particularly took solace of the Norwegian's presence. Even after the century they parted, Sweden felt that he couldn't move on.

He tried to come back to terms with Finland and pursue a romantic relationship with him, but the Finn made it clear he can't return the affections Sweden desired because he couldn't. For so long the Finn only saw the Swede as a friend, a friend who struggled with a heavy heart for another and knew he had no place in the Swede's heart other than a close friendship to be as such.

The rejection didn't affect Sweden as much as he thought and did respect Finland's feelings. It made Sweden both content that he had such a relationship with Finland, but in turn heartbroken knowing that his conflicted feelings with Norway will likely never be resolved.

Now, he can easily admit what he tried to do to Norway is wrong of him. His own mass of stubborn, conflicted, even desperate control during the union pertained what drove them apart and if there is a chance for them to be more than friends, he wouldn't dream of ever hurting Norway.

Norway kept his gaze only toward Denmark and Canada. He is rather avoidant of meeting eye-to-eye with Sweden without having mixed feelings.

He knew Sweden well and not know him at the same time, by mere gesture and eye contact they exchange so many memories that varied in meaning, in intent. It's didn't help Norway that he can easily look past Sweden's "coldness"; hell, he's the one who can be truly cold and impersonal toward the Swede. He can argue his impersonal behaviour is to justify his desire for independence. He can even argue that Sweden is foolish to try re-establishing a doomed union, and yet, he could never truly hate Sweden for being so human.

Their second union is a means of reparation of a power struggle. As individuals, it's is a long broken marriage that is hastily mended, and in his belief, shattered to intangible dust.

Still, with what remains of the love he harbours for Sweden, Norway is deathly afraid to face it again.

"Hey Mattie?" The voice of Denmark cut through the silence of the group. Sweden and Norway bore witness to it.

"Yes, dear husband?" the Canadian flirted with the Dane.

Denmark raised a brow, smiling with youthful enthusiasm "…I was about to say, "You're cute"" Denmark then held the Canadian closer at hand "but damn; you're too hot for your own good right now." Denmark lands a quick peck on the cheek before letting go.

Canada scoffed playfully, "When am I not hot with you?"

"So far…when you're wearing a certain Dutchman's arm on your shoulders."

Canada ribbed his husband, causing said husband to protest, "you're still on that?"

"I will never live down anything that moody tulip head tries with you" Denmark accused rather seriously "he's just waiting for me to mess up, mark my words my dear Canadian."

Canada stopped walking for a moment, making the three Nordics cease. Canada pulled the Dane to the side of the street for a hug.

"Okay, will it make you feel better if I tell you that you're the first and only person I've ever love this much?" Canada claimed heartedly. "Not once did I ever fall in love with someone other than you…well other than Norway."

The Dane and Canadian looked to the Norwegian for a moment, holding a near missable smile toward them in acknowledgement; Sweden thought it looked beautiful on Norway.

"Even you can't deny how much we've gone through to mature, we didn't let unfortunate circumstances break either of us, and if happens, I won't ever back down from it, not before, not ever."

Canada's declaration really struck a chord with the Dane. Denmark felt like falling more in love if it is even possible, he does push his wife's luck regarding Netherlands so it's a surprising to hear him so passionate about them than defending the Dutchman.

"I won't either Mattie, I don't care if I sound cheesy, but you just make me the happiest country in the world right now" Denmark claimed. Canada at the moment suddenly leaned forward to hug and kiss the Dane with a fluttery feeling. Denmark of course expected this, and held his dear Canadian close at heart.

Norway is happy for them, but can't help to feel envy from the easing affection between the Dane and Canadian. Reminding him of the cherished moments with Sweden, and how he still longed to re-experience them in earnest, but knowing that he had no gut for it. He felt colder than he thought when his body crawled of the sensation.

"Are you cold?" Sweden mentioned beside the Norwegian. Before Norway could respond, he felt something quickly wrap around his neck, "I hope this helps you."

Norway placed a hand over this covered neck, catching the familiar scent off the material.

'This scarf smells like…like…our bed' Norway blushed and inwardly scolded himself from remembering something so perverse and irrelevant. He sighed, the article did help him feel warmer "…thank you" he told the Swede without looking.

"Hey, are you guys tired?" Denmark called, from a short distance, Canada still held by him with a content smile.

Norway said nothing but nodded in respond. Sweden isn't but he thought it's best to go back, he nodded as well.

Canada fished out a spare house key for Norway to take. "Alright, Mattie and I will be out for a while, you two are free to make yourselves at home."

The Nordics merely nodded again. Denmark scoffed "You two are too quiet today; both of you really need to get laid or something" he said outright teasing; Norway glared at the crude mention while Sweden felt he cheeks lightly heat up.

"Anyway, both of you are also free to relax back to Matt's manor, we will be out for  _long_  a while" Denmark said unfazed of the looks "so have fun at home" Canada just waved as the both of bye as him and Denmark went ahead.

Sweden and Norway watched them walk a good distance before they both headed the opposite direction.

Either Nordic held a rusting key of each other's longing heart, greater still is the fear and cold rejection that froze the holders' hands. Both stayed their tongue as they together walked against the cold white rain.

_Act I_ _II_ _– A Connection_

_In my most vivid dreams, I still imagine us bound together, skin to mine, so warm with the light scent of you. When I was still yours, and freely call you "husband", my husband...my beloved_ _Berwald_ _._

Norway woke up from another start. Outside his window and closest to his bed, he sees the light of dawn about half 'till six. He is an early riser but now a days, his sleep is rarely dreamless at some nights they were calm, romantic in a sense but at others they were more... graphic...especially passionate. No, he should never come back to that, it is counterproductive for him.

Even Norway swore something possessed him, that or his conscious is melding his past with odd fantasy, dreams of being held in "his" arms, hardly saying a word to each other.

He yawned out and stretched out while lying back down. 'Berwald...' he grasped his sheets in an iron grip 'I will get over how I feel for you...I just...I just don't understand how I can.'

Norway is about to fall back to sleep, but his phone rang, echoing out in the room. He sighed and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Nori boy, hey there! Good morning to you!" The voice is unmistakeable to Norway.

"Mathias..." he referred to the Dane, whatever he wanted is not a good time. He is bothered and obviously tired, "...good morning."

"So...how is your night?" the Dane tried to start conversation, hoping his brother well.

Norway sighed tiredly "it could have been better, but it is fine."

"...okay then, my night is awesome, slept like a baby after, Mattie's fine too you're wondering" A faint whine sounded beside the Dane.

Norway rolled his eyes, typical Denmark; it's a wonder how he hadn't gotten himself arrested or killed sometimes "good to know for you both."

"So...is there anyone special in your life?"

"No," Norway deadpanned, "I'm not interested in relationships."

Denmark felt confused from the other end, "really now, I thought you had someone in mind..."

"Then you thought wrong" Norway excused rather harshly, but as quickly excused himself "sorry...I just had an odd night, let me go back to sleep."

"Fine, sweet dreams then!" he cheered the Norwegian "but first, may you let us in?"

"What?" the line when dead before the doorbell rang throughout the home. As much as Norway wanted to ignore it, Denmark will break his bell and give him a migraine. He made his way down and opened the door. He met with an unusually chipper Denmark with his arm wrapped around a passive but happy Canada's waist.

Norway' mind flashed the image of him and Sweden, replacing the Dane and Canadian in their place, "they" were dressed in their old clothes, expressions mild mannered though clearly content together. The vision dragged him back to the present as fleet as it came, even small, intimate gestures reminded Norway of "them", he needed to get over Sweden soon or he may need to take up psychiatric help.

"Um, pardon for the unannounced visit, um big brother" Canada excused, feeling embarrassed.

Norway kept his indifferent façade, "it's alright Matthew; I've come to expect this by now" he stared at Denmark accusingly.

"So can we go in?" Denmark asked, to no mind with the chilling look.

Norway stepped aside, letting the two pass though and before closing the door. Denmark wasted no time to start brewing coffee in the kitchen; Canada took a seat by on the couch across Norway.

Canada more noticed the darkening circles under the Norwegian's eyes; he is not sure if heartbreak is what caused his former big brother insomnia. He is not any different when he spoke to him before, but then again he personally knew how long he kept his calm demeanour for his people at times of crisis, and it is a painful thing to do. His husband seems very certain.

"Why the early visit, Matthew?" Norway asked the younger nation.

The question startled Canada; he smiled from his own reaction "I'm not certain myself, just making sure Mathias won't do anything too rash."

"Hey, I heard that you," Denmark laughed from the distance.

"You are rash, like that incident with Arthur and about me possibly "leaving you?"" Canada playful accused the Dane.

"I regret nothing about that, Arthur is still an unsupportive prick with us" Denmark exclaimed with a passion "plus don't deny you loved what we did after."

Norway noticed how Canada's face lit a rosy color and looking more fluttered than before. Norway assumed it is rather awkward...or lewd, he guessed a mix of both. Norway can tell that he made the right decision for both of them so long ago, "Matthew?"

Canada recovered from his embarrassment and placed his attention, "yes, big brother?"

Norway smiled wearingly, "thank you."

"For what exactly?" Canada asked uncertain.

"Being there for Mathias and waiting for him when I asked you so long ago."

Denmark suddenly perked from the mention, he never heard about this. He made his way back to the living room, uncertain eyes on his wife and oldest friend.

"I will explain it in detail, for the both of you" Norway gestured him to sit down beside Canada, where the Dane complied, taking hold of his wife's hand.

Norway cleared his throat before beginning, "it started even before we arrived to the New World. There is something odd I noticed about you Mathias."

"Odd? What is odd about me?"

Norway held his left hand, like showing a ring, "a string. An intangible red string connected to your hand."

"Huh, I don't recall ever wearing a red string back then" Denmark admitted, looking back to his holding hand in confusion.

"It is meant to be invisible, but at the time I was uncertain what it meant. The oddest thing about the string is when it appeared once we planned to go back to Greenland..." Denmark and Canada knew exactly what Norway will refer to next, but let him continue.

"I was very uncertain if I should follow or ignore where it lead but I was too taken with the urge." Norway bit into his cheek, "I kept my eye on the thread's lead, it looked as if it is unwinding and shortening as it lead to North Newfoundland" Norway looked intently at Canada, his eyes brightening of nostalgia "at the end of the string is you Matthew, Mathias is the one who led me to you."

Both Denmark and Canada felt a chord struck in their hearts, it isn't a coincidence they met? Both of them unconsciously squeezed each other's hand in simultaneous fashion. They looked to each other before looking to each other sheepishly, Denmark stood up, letting go.

"I...should go get the coffee, be right back" he went ahead to the fetch the beverages, faint sound of items sounded in the kitchen.

While they waited, Canada focused his attention on his left hand, on his wedding band and then to his pinkie 'the red string of fate, China and Japan told me about it. I would have never imagined it leading to such a significant discovery, and my eventual fate with Denmark transcending near a millennium, it's amazing' Canada then thought back to something vaguely similar 'back when Lukas visited me with Berwald and Emil, back when I was about to establish the confederation and many Europeans alike came to my land, it is a blur but...'

"Okay, got them!" a tray is placed on the coffee table, coffee and other condiments adorning it. Each one took their own cup as Denmark added some sugar to his while Canada some cream and maple syrup, Norway drank his plain, strong, and black.

"It is one of my most treasured memories of my young life, to arrive in the New World" Norway continued "Newfoundland is almost another world altogether, and much like Norway, it had a spirit of its own. And I believed you were the most beautiful young nation I've ever met Matthew, on par with Emil and Ludwig" Norway smiled sadly at his son's mention.

He felt the German nation left him too soon. Norway didn't arrive in his second union with Sweden as a man, specifically in a form of a man. His body changed to that of woman for reasons unknown at the time. It didn't stop Sweden from approaching him to re-consummate their relationship, even admitting he looked very beautiful as a woman and wouldn't mind him in the state if it is permanent. In a way, he gave Sweden his virginity that night, when the blood of his torn hymen marked the sheets, claiming his status as wife and union partner. What shocked them is that they were able to bear a child together, a son that is meant to inherit the Holy Roman Empire's legacy under the watch of Prussia and Chancellor Bismarck.

But what time he and Sweden spent raising the young Germany is precious, the both of them prided the boy's innocence and gifted intelligence, loved him like any parent would. But still…he and Sweden were troubled hearts inside when their son left their care. It hurt thinking that Germany looked too much like his father every time they conversed.

"In the short time in Newfoundland, I knew we needed to go back. As much as it hurt leaving you, I felt being close to you would endanger all of us." Norway tightened his grip "Just having met you, it opened my eyes so much, how different the Beothuk are compared to us but we lived in relative harmony. It is then I see that we were still practically children in adult bodies; that we all needed to look past being raiding berserkers."

"Is that one of the reasons you wouldn't let me come to your voyages anymore?" Denmark questioned, clearly upset.

"Yes, aside from the other incidents of our departure, I didn't want to be tempted to go back" Canada became sullen with the news; Norway continued "I care for you Canada. I admit it is harsh of me to do, but I understood the need to do it. I wanted to protect you from what Europe is at the time." Norway felt more like a mother than an older brother sometimes.

"I understand big brother," Canada assured "you were looking out for me and everyone."

"You're taking this surprisingly well" Norway stated.

The Canadian shook his head, "many things like this are hard for me to hear out," he held a smile "but I'm willing to listen, I'm just that type of nation" he joked lightly, setting his empty mug aside.

Norway nodded and walked to the other side, before the two "both of you clasp each other's left hand" the two nations looked skeptical of Norway's plan but went ahead, lacing their fingers together.

The Norwegian held his hands over the twined pair in mild concentration. Soon an eerie field of energy surrounded the hands, causing a red energy to appear in a form of a string. The energy wrapped like a bow on their pinkies, and the rest floating in an invisible current. Denmark' eyed widened, he phased through the field with his opposite hand to try holding the string, only for it to pass through his grasp. Norway ceased maintaining the field and the string faded from view. "This is just to show you both the string, I was uncertain if you two were able to see it."

The Dane felt more confused "how come I wasn't able to see my string before? I use to see magic entities like you too, why not this string?"

"I didn't either big brother," Canada claimed.

"...I'm unsure myself," Norway admitted looking to his own left hand "I am unable to see my own either, I assume a person cannot find their intended by just tracing their soul mate's bow, maybe it becomes more visible once both people are more strongly connected."

All three were silent after, it is a draining explanation for Norway, but he felt lighter knowing he let go much of his tumultuous thoughts.

"Oh!" Denmark recalled out loud, reaching into one his pockets. He took out a velvet ring box and handed it to Norway "it's a late mother's day gift from Ludwig; he is really scared to give it to you for some reason."

Norway looked at the small box for a good moment, running a thumb to feel the velvet. He flipped open the box to reveal a shining platinum band, the outer edge is decorated with the same, border pattern of the Tjängvide image stone. It is simple but an elegant piece of jewellery.

"Ludwig personally crafted it by hand; he wanted a personally made gift for you, look in the inside ring" Denmark pointed out.

Norway took and held the ring out and read the inscription, it warmed his heart.

"~ Jeg elsker deg ~ Ich liebe dich ~ Jag älskar dig" etched all around the ring, "I love you" in Norwegian, German and Swedish.

Norway really didn't know what to say about this, it made him so happy but heartbroken to receive. "I'm not sure if I can keep this" Norway said, placing the ring back in its box.

"Why not, the ring is especially made for you too" Denmark argued "it's not just a mother's day present you know!"

"Hm?" Norway irked.

"It is also an anniversary present of for your last union with Sverige, an early bi-centennial commemoration of the start of your union."

A sudden thump sounded on the floor, the box rolled a short distance, Denmark and Canada first noticed the shaking hands of Norway, they looked to his eyes, an almost soulless trance caught and chilled them.

"...it's best for you two to leave" Norway told them, his voice in clear shock.

"Lukas-?" Denmark' voice is cut by the distressed look of the Norwegian.

"Please...I need to be alone" Norway words were uneasy; he turned away from them to open his front door.

Canada decided to follow suit with his husband reluctantly after him; Denmark exited first with Canada stopping by the frame. "I hope you have a better day, big brother" he smiled before stepping away.

"Thank you" Norway greeted, the door closed to a soft click. The couple walked out of the property.

"Well that went badly, Norge looked really stricken."

"He is, but there are two things I know from this, my love," Canada assured his husband.

"What do ya mean by that?"

"We found something unique about our relationship for one" Canada held Denmark' hand, kissing it "who would have known that an invisible thread is part of what led Lukas in finding me, you have to admit that's amazing on itself."

Denmark smiled to the knowledge "I guess it is" Denmark held his wife, planting a chaste kiss on his cheek "I fear how my life would have turned out without having met ya honey."

Canada smiled before looking back to the house and then to the east, his eyes were concentrated on something, "there's something else, follow me" Canada walked from his husband's arms with purpose.

"Where are we heading?" Denmark asked, keeping pace.

"Just trust me on this," he vaguely mentioned.

oOoOo

About three hours pasted, Norway long since cleaned up the porcelain and organized his living room. He stayed in bed for those hours; he shed no tears but felt a heavy pain in his chest, like the one he experienced during the end of his very first union with Sweden; it ended sometime after the height of the Black Death, the plague that left him very weak and vulnerable. At the time, they were uncertain if Norway can survive the pestilence but it became one to the reasons they parted.

Sweden tried to be strong for him but in the end, there is always the possibility of death. The severe disease on his body is painful; the end of their union is crushing. He doubted when he can rid himself of his feeling for the Swede.

Norway is about to catch some rest, only for another bell to ring down stairs. 'It must be Mathias and Matthew to check up on me' he guessed. He personally needed peace and quiet over company right now.

Even in a worn condition, he made his way down quickly, opening the door. When he is about to say something, he is rendered speechless of the man before him, but not because of the intensity of his stoic stare.

'Berwald...' Norway said internally.

The Swede in question stepped in to hook Norway' by the waist, cradling his former wife's head, his gaze almost...soft.

"I miss you...Lukas" Sweden whispered, capturing the other Nordic into a chaste kiss, only to quickly turn invasive. The Swede cherished the familiarity of the Norwegian's mouth; catching the taste of cinnamon, the sensation of it. He…he just missed his Norway as a whole.

Norway is frozen in place, trying to understand what is happening, but before he could, his body slackened and consciousness slipped away to black.

Sweden's eyes widen and immediately supported the smaller man's weight "Norge!" he panicked, immediately checking for his breathing and pulse; he became relieved when he found both. Norway' heart yet felt erratic; from either from shock or stress, he isn't sure.

'I hope you're not under too much stress' the Swede fretted still.

Carefully, Sweden lifted Norway into his arms; he decided it's best to have the nation rest in bed and carried him upstairs. He had the strong urge to come visit Norway; felt something amiss in his heart for such a long time. He excused and tried to convince himself that confessing his feeling is futile and the tried occupying himself with hobbies and paperwork, but it isn't clearly enough. The unexpected visit really pushed what he really wanted, and drove him to go.

He kept on thinking about Norway, no…'Lukas', there is a separation to the country and its personification. They are Sweden and Norway, but for so long the humanity in them adapted to human names, of Norse origin and later to Christianized derivatives.

He is Berwald as Norway is Lukas, the Norwegian that blessed and haunted his dreams every night. Berwald walked through the open bedroom door and gently set the nation on the unmade bed and draped the covers over him.

"Lukas" Berwald whispered even when he likely couldn't hear him, brushing the hair obscuring his face and checking if he has a possible fever, there is none. He noticed how troubled Lukas is in his unconscious and it worried Sweden greatly. He hated feeling helpless to console his former wife and isn't completely sure if he is the right one to help, or more specifically the appropriate one. He pushed the thoughts aside and exited the room to close the front door.

Once he came back something caught Berwald's eye, a velvet box. He quickly looked to Lukas' left hand and found no ring. Is Lukas thinking of remarrying someone else? The possibility really upset the Swede.

The idea of another being able to hold and kiss and say "I love you" in the most intimate fashion to  **his**  Lukas made his heart race and blood boil. It is the extremely possessive part of Berwald that he had issues working out but he came to understand that his controlling ways were what bothered Norway regarding him the most.

For curiosities' sake, he opened the box and his jealousy immediately subsided. He looked to his own finger to compare the design and found it identical.

'Ludwig our dear son, thank you' Berwald thanked the young nation deep in his heart. The Swede took the ring and carefully slipped it on Lukas' ring finger, a perfect fit.

"I love you Lukas" he placed a kiss on the Norwegian's hand.

_Act_ _I_ _V - Cycle_

It had been well close to noon since Lukas fainted. The Norwegian's slumber had been dreamless and calm despite the sudden shock of unconscious. Lukas felt the familiar cushion of his mattress and scent of his sheets. He opened his eyes to meet with the closed ones of Berwald, the Swede's arm wrapped around him.

'Berwald…' Lukas is surprised of the level of intimacy with him. But he didn't mind it at all and stayed still for the moment.

Lukas is about to reach out to touch Berwald's face when he noticed two things on his hand, a ring...and a red string. It took him a minute to take in the meaning. He carefully shifted to look to the Swede's left hand and found the string connected. The weight in his heart left him, and it never felt better. He reached to gently caress the sleeping man 'I was wrong to have tried rejecting you, beloved.'

He carefully leaned close to capture his own kiss "I love you too, Berwald."

The Swede stirred a bit and blinking his eyes open. He met with Lukas's oddly gentle gaze and soft lips. Berwald pulled the Norwegian closer and just take in the intimacy. They knew there would be more moments like this.

When they broke apart, Lukas graced a small wicked smile at the memories of those moments; he glanced to Berwald and decidedly grasped on his now fiancé's forearm with a light squeeze. There is a pause. Subtle to others, but Berwald had an idea of is Lukas wanted from him and paid all of his attention to his darling wife. He and Lukas had been married twice before if Kalmar is excluded and Lukas didn't mind being call such as long as it didn't pertain as a term of inequality.

Said wife leaned to straddle himself on Berwald's lap, their eyes met; Lukas's lit with rare mischief while Berwald of slight curiosity. Lukas caressed Berwald's neck and pressed himself rather shamelessly against his 'husband's' body, he craned his neck and trailed feather light kisses and licks over Berwald's jowl.

Predicting it, Lukas held a finger to Berwald's lips to silence his moan. He loves to make Berwald moan but he wanted to see how long his dearest will stay soundless during foreplay.

He shifted and pulled away just enough to cup Berwald's face to capture his lips in an intimate kiss before he casually took off his sleepwear.

Berwald watched quietly, his face flushed from the light arousal his wife caused, he took in a beautiful sight. Lukas; his Lukas is kneeling on the bed completely undressed with only a thin comforter covering his lap, a slender built with light skin littered by fading war scars. His eyes were soft, mischievous and even shadowy, in short, his own dark little angel.

'Is this really my Lukas?' Berwald thought as he stared back at indigo eyes.

As if he read Berwald's mind, Lukas beckoned him to come and sit by the bed's edge. Berwald smirked and happily obliged.

The moment he did, Lukas slipped his hands beneath Berwald's shirt and removed it. A barely audible "gulp" hinted Berwald's determination to stay quiet to which Lukas took delight in. He crawled up behind Berwald and pressed his body against the Swede's while burying his nose to Berwald's neck to breathe in the lovely scent. He tried to push Berwald's control as his hands made soothing passes over Berwald's sides and abdomen but only another "gulp" passed.

Lukas is very sure he's getting to his fiancé by the imposed silence, 'Hmm, it's good you have self-control my dearest, I like that' Lukas praised mentally 'but I'll be sure you moan before me.'

Berwald swore he may go crazy if he doesn't say anything, but with Lukas he will more or less keep his composure in check. He loves his wife but he equally loves to tease and play with him. And if he ever wants to win this game, he needs to even up. He stepped from their bed and as quickly encircled Lukas's waist in an embrace as Berwald made soothing touches on Lukas's nape. The taller man really wanted to hear his darling utter something, anything that hinted undeniable want of him. He knew it, but he always loved to hear it.

Lukas held his voice from emitting a pleasured sound. He will make Berwald moan first, but he admits Berwald made him very sensitive, and dangerously close to losing it. He shifted and pulled away just enough to capture Berwald's lips in a heated kiss.

'Hmm, I'm sure this will get to you before me' Lukas thought, he bet Berwald read his intention before closing his eyes in the deepening kiss.

Berwald's eyes widen from the suddenness but still managed to hold his voice while returning the kiss. For the moment, they didn't mind anything but each other's taste.

Lukas caught the sweet nostalgia of Berwald's taste; it had always been his strongest and most treasured memories of Berwald, back when they were first wedded into a personal union. Berwald still caught the strong taste of cinnamon on Lukas's tongue.

'I love how you taste my wife' Berwald let his hand wander down to his fiancé's bare ass and shamelessly squeezed it to try inciting a gasp, Lukas is caught up with the moment, but his voice still did not escape. Berwald noticed it will take more than kissing ended the kiss with a smirk. 'You were always a stubborn one.'

Lukas felt breathless; he rested his head on Berwald's shoulder to catch it before he faced Berwald with his silent defiance, sending a message revolving, 'you know I am.'

The Swede knew Lukas didn't mean anything harsh but can't help but be more excited, "I agree with you" he took hold of Lukas's face and gave a quick kiss, knowing he lost their game, "I assume you want me to bottom?"

"…you know I prefer taking you in" Lukas purred, despite is the other nations think of him, he is rather playful. Berwald is the one who knew this side of him best; he had always been his first and only love.

Berwald pressed Lukas to the bed, taking in a long appreciative look on the Norwegian's body.

They have all the time now until they part, but somehow they will always meet each other in the end.

__

**Author's Note:**

> Rough Translations:
> 
> [1] Du är mycket vacker, Norge – You are very beautiful, Norway (Swedish)
> 
> [2] min kärlek – my love (Swedish)
> 
> [3] Jag älskar dig…Norge, och jag kommer alltid att göra det - I love you... Norway, and I will always do it (literal in Eng grammar) (Swedish)
> 
> [4] Jeg elsker deg også ... Sverige - I love you as well...Sweden (Norwegian)
> 
> On a related note, I unintentionally based Norway mentality about love similarly to "Jante Law" in my first draft, but I followed on it. It's a social concept by Aksel Sandemose (1899-1965) that basically says that achievement and success (or in Norway's case in my story, love and affection) are considered inappropriate to be expressed outwardly and thought about with the individual. Basically, it's telling someone, "Don't think you're anyone special, that you're better than anyone or think that anyone cares about you." (Jante Law is downright repressive if it's followed straight up).


End file.
